


Hollow Knight: The Musical

by HopeStoryteller



Series: Hollow Knight: The Musical [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Musicals, and I like the HK soundtrack, and I'm running out of things to do ingame, because I like words, but like....... I just made Words, this is literally a musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeStoryteller/pseuds/HopeStoryteller
Summary: So I put lyrics to some Hollow Knight songs for shits and giggles, I got a little too much encouragement, now here we are. I do not own the instrumentals they're literally just the canon Hollow Knight songs with me singing over them, and really I don't own the words either I just would appreciate you linking back here if you sing them. (I would LOVE for someone better at this than me to sing them.)
Series: Hollow Knight: The Musical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115135
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	1. Overture

_(Instrumental)_

**Elderbug:**  
Here now comes a tale

**Hornet:**  
Of a kingdom that failed

**Cornifer:**  
Here, now, comes a life

**Tiso:**  
Fraught with toil, and strife

**Myla:**  
Myth and mystery

**Quirrel:**  
Make legend of hist’ry

**Seer:**  
So no one now knows

**White Lady:**  
How the story goes

**Pale King:**  
A war between gods

**Radiance:**  
Fought against the odds

**Hollow Knight:**  
Now that matters not   
For returns one caught…


	2. Elderbug's Lament

_(Instrumental)_

**Elderbug:  
** Hi  
Hey, how are you  
Today

I  
Should welcome you  
Properly

Though  
Truth is there’s not  
Much left

Dirtmouth used to be  
Not so cold

Now  
Everyone’s gone  
Down below

This town  
Used to be  
Full of life

Down beneath us  
There’s something

That wanderlust  
Kills your dreams

If you’re going  
I’m just imploring  
Please—

(spoken) _They’re already gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the sake of my own sanity/because my video editing software currently hates me/actually Putting Things Here I'll just be linking the OST videos for now. y'all are smart you can figure out what part is meant to be sung to.
> 
> anyway *glares at Crossroads* I have quite a bit done at this point and Crossroads just stubbornly refuses to cooperate with me. but we'll get there. eventually. hopefully. otherwise I might just nix quite a few planned songs because I Do What I Want and also I love Hornet 1 too damn much.
> 
> Crossroads. Crossroads PLEASE I just want to get to the fun parts.

**Author's Note:**

> bold of you to assume I have any idea what I'm doing. I just really miss musicals okay


End file.
